criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
George Newbern
Emma and Mae Ben Betty and David |yearsactive = 1982 - present }}George Newbern is an American TV, voice and film actor best known for his roles as Danny (The Yeti) in Friends, as Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy series and the Kingdom Hearts series as well as Superman from the Justice League animated series. Biography George Newbern was born in Little Rock, Arkansas, the son of a teacher of Spanish and a radiologist. George, and his now wife Marietta, graduated from Northwestern University in 1986 with a degree of Bachelor in Theatrical Arts. He soon began his acting career at the Arkansas Arts Center in Little Rock. The late eighties saw George begin his onscreen career with a recurring role in the hit comedy series Designing Women. He also got his first lead role in the TV Film Double Switch, a retelling of The Prince and the Pauper that aired as a part of the Wonderful World of Disney television series. He has since guest-starred on multiple TV shows such as Providence, Chicago Hope, Friends, Bull, CSI, Medium, Ghost Whisperer, Criminal Minds, Private Practice, Nip/Tuck and The Mentalist. He also starred as Neal Morris in the 2009 TV movie Dadnapped and as Apollo 14 astronaut Stu Roosa in the mini-series From the Earth to the Moon. His movie acting credits include Adventures in Babysitting (1987), Switching Channels (1988), his first lead role on the big screen in It Takes Two and Father of the Bride (1991) and its sequel Father of the Bride Part II, where he handled the role of Bryan MacKenzie, the prospective son-in-law. More recently he has made the horror films Crazy Eight and Sublime and the dramas Fireflies in the Garden and The Assignment. Newbern voice acting career began in 1991 with the cartoon series The Pirates of Dark Water and in 1995 he provided the voice of Theodore Rex in the Whoopi Goldberg comedy of the same name. Since then his voice acting credits have grown with voice overs on a number of video games and game-related productions, becoming quite popular as Sephiroth in the English-language releases of Kingdom Hearts II, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII ''and ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy; he also voice-acted as Mevyn Nooj in Final Fantasy X-2. But Newbern popularity really increased when he put voice to Superman in the series Static Shock and Justice League, and more so when he replaced the original voice-actor of Superman on the series Justice League Unlimited. He reprised his role as Superman in the fifth season two-part opener the series finale episode of the animated show The Batman. Criminal Minds He portrayed Steven Baleman, half of a team of serial rapists and killers, in the Season Four episode "Soul Mates". Filmography *The Assignment (2010) - John Baird *Miami Medical - All Fall Down (2010) TV episode - Frank *The Mentalist - Code Red (2010) TV episode - Dr. Cliff Edmunds *Nip/Tuck - 4 episodes (2010) TV episodes - Dr. Curtis Ryerson *Private Practice - Slip Slidin' Away (2009) TV episode - Brian Reynolds *Saw VI (2009) - Harold Abbott *The Cleaner - Path of Least Resistance (2009) TV episode - Perry *Locker 13 (2009) - Robert Diener (segment Midnight Blues) *Castle - Nanny McDead (2009) TV episode - Howard Peterson *Dadnapped (2009) - Neal Morris *CSI: NY - Rush to Judgment (2009) TV episode - Alex Sheridan *Criminal Minds - "Soul Mates" (2009) TV episode - Steven Baleman *The Patient (2009) - George *Ghost Whisperer - Ball & Chain (2008) TV episode - Roger Gardner *Dissidia: Final Fantasy (2008) (VG) (voice: English version) - Sephiroth *Grey's Anatomy - There's No 'I' in Team (2008) TV episode - Stan Mercer *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) (voice) - Man in Black / Guido / Man / Youth 3 *Ben 10: Alien Force - What Are Little Girls Made Of? (2008) TV episode (voice) - Frank Tennyson *CSI: Miami - To Kill a Predator (2008) TV episode - Kevin Weaver *The Batman - 4 episodes (2007-2008) TV episodes (voice) - Clark Kent / Superman *Jericho - Condor (2008) TV episode - President Glen Tomarchio *Fireflies in the Garden (2008) - Jimmy Lawrence *Next of Kin (2008) - Robert *A Dennis the Menace Christmas (2007) - Henry Mitchell *Journeyman - The Legend of Dylan McCleen (2007) TV episode - Lane *Big Love - Dating Game (2007) TV episode *Sublime (2007) - Frank/PVS Host *Medium - The One Behind the Wheel (2007) TV episode - Dr. Thomas O'Bannon *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) (VG) (voice: English version) - Sephiroth *Numb3rs - Killer Chat (2006) TV episode - Brendan McCrary *Cold Case - The Key (2006) TV episode - Bill Huxley *Crazy Eights (2006) - Father Lyle Dey *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) (VG) - Sephiroth *Reunion - 5 episodes (2005-2006) TV episodes - Paul Phillips *Veiled Truth (2006) - Andy *Justice League - 60 episodes (2001-2006) TV episodes (voice) - Clark Kent / Superman / Bizarro *Without a Trace - White Balance (2006) TV episode - Ross Garner *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) (VG) (voice: English version) - Sephiroth *Las Vegas - For Sail by Owner (2005) TV episode - Matt Monroe *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005) (voice: English version) - Sephiroth *Buffalo Dreams (2005) - Dr. Nick Townsend *Boston Legal - Loose Lips (2004) TV episode - Dr. Allen Konigsberg *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Bloodlines (2004) TV episode - Dr. Todd Coombs *The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire - The Song of Poland (2003) TV episode - Boyle *The Lyon's Den - The Fifth (????) TV episode - Zachary Easton *Static Shock - Toys in the Hood (2003) TV episode (voice) - Clark Kent / Superman *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) (VG) (voice: English version) - Meyvn Nooj *Providence - 21 episodes (2002) TV episodes - Owen Frank *Sons of Mistletoe (2001) - Jimmy Adams *Bull - 20 episodes (2000-2001) TV episodes - Robert 'Ditto' Roberts III *If These Walls Could Talk 2 (2000) - Tom (segment 2000) *The Simple Life of Noah Dearborn (1999) - Christian Nelson *Friends & Lovers (1999) - Ian Wickham *Friends - The One with the Yeti, The One Where Ross Moves In and The One with the Inappropriate Sister (1998) TV episodes - Danny *Twice Upon a Time (1998) - Joe *Cupid - Pilot (1998) TV episode - Dave *Chicago Hope - 6 episodes (1997-1998) TV episodes - Dr. Scott Frank *From the Earth to the Moon - Apollo One and For Miles and Miles (1998) TV episodes - Stu Roosa *Perversions of Science - Planely Possible (1997) TV episode - Walter *Touched by an Angel - Amazing Grace: Part 1 and Amazing Grace: Part 2 (1997) TV episode - Michael Burns *The Outer Limits - Stream of Consciousness (1997) TV episode - Ryan Unger *The American Experience - Gold Fever (1997) TV episode - Patterson, Will *The Evening Star (1996) - Tommy Horton *Far Harbor (1996) - Jordan *Theodore Rex (1995) (voice) - Theodore Rex *Father of the Bride Part II (1995) - Bryan MacKenzie *Courthouse - 5 episodes (1995) TV episodes - Sean *The Boys Are Back - 15 episodes (1994-1995) TV episodes - Mike Hansen *A Part of the Family (1994) - Marc *Witness to the Execution (1994) - Phillip Tyler *I Spy Returns (1994) - Bennett Robinson *The Pirates of Dark Water - 21 episodes (1991-1993) TV episodes (voice) - Ren *Torch Song (1993) - Wedge *Doorways (1993) - Dr. Thomas Mason *Doppelganger (1993) - Patrick Highsmith *Little Sister (1992) - Mike *Designing Women - Julia's Son (1986), Payne Grows Up (1990) and Payne Comes Home (1992) TV episodes - Payne McIlroy *Father of the Bride (1991) - Bryan MacKenzie *Timeless Tales from Hallmark - The Steadfast Tin Soldier (1991) TV episode (voice) - The Tin Soldier *Working Girl - 12 episodes (1990) TV episodes - Everett Rutledge *Poochinski (1990) - Det. Robert McKay *It Takes Two (1988) - Travis Rogers *Paramedics (1988) - Uptown *Switching Channels (1988) - Siegenthaler *Adventures in Babysitting (1987) - Dan Lynch *Double Switch (1987) - Bart/Matt *Family Ties - My Brother's Keeper (1986) TV episode - Eric *My Little Girl (1986) - Woody *The Blue and the Gray (1982) TV mini-series (unaccredited) - Private Lawrence 'Coward' Jones 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Fimography: imdb.com/George Newbern Category:Actors